goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratso Catso Misbehaves At The GoAnimate Omega Cinemas Number 1: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Cast Ratso Catso Shimajirō Shimano Mimirin Midorihara Torippii Sorano Ramurin Makiba Takeshi Ishida Kirinta Kusano Satomi Hiroyuki Monta Kimura Yasuko Minamoto Kento Koshiba Asako Kageyama Kikko Hayashida Akio Toriyama Marurin Sasaki Rei Kobayashi Sakurako Koinuma Senichi Tanaka Nyakkii Momoyama Mitsuo Kawashima Būta Tonda Zōta Ikeno Kanta Kabayama Tamasaburo Hyodo Katsumi Tachibana Kumakki Mashiro Kazuo Matsukata Transcript Part 1: Ratso Catso Misbehaves At The GoAnimate Omega Cinema *(July 11, 2017) *Ratso Catso: Man, I hate Beauty and the Beast (both 1991 film and 2017 film). *Shimajirō Shimano: Ratso Catso, we are seeing Beauty and the Beast (2017 film) so watch the movie! *Ratso Catso: No! I want to see Sausage Party! *Mimirin Midorihara: Too bad so sad, Ratso Catso! We are not seeing Sausage Party! We are seeing Beauty and the Beast (2017 film) so watch the movie!! *Nyakkii Momoyama: Mimirin Midorihara is right! We are not seeing Sausage Party because that movie is very inappropriate and offensive because it's a pornographic movie! We are seeing Beauty and the Beast (2017 film) and that's final! *Ratso Catso: I still want Sausage Party and I do not want to watch Beauty and the Beast!!! *Mitsuo Kawashima: Hey, Ratso Catso!!! What did we tell you?!!! We are not seeing Sausage Party!! We are seeing Beauty and the Beast and that is final!!! *Ratso Catso: (In Kidaroo voice 2000% louder) NO!!!! I WANT SAUSAGE PARTY!!! GIVE ME SAUSAGE PARTY RIGHT F***ING NOW, YOU MOTHERF***ERS!!!!!!! *Kento Koshiba: Whoa! (X4) Watch your language, Ratso Catso!! *Shimajirō Shimano: Kento Koshiba is right, Ratso Catso!! You better watch your language!!! You can either watch the movie or we can go home!!! *Shimajirō Shimano: Enough with that attitude, Ratso Catso!! *Mimirin Midorihara: Now look! Everyone is staring at us! *Ratso Catso: (in Kidaroo voice 2000% louder) OH, SO YOU AND MIMIRIN WANT TO ENGAGE ME!! WHY DIDN'T YOU BOTH SAY SO!!! *Catso began pointing his finger at Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihra *Ratso Catso: (in Kidaroo voice 2000%) GO AHEAD SHIMAJIRO SHIMANO AND MIMIRIN MIDORIHARA! MY FINGER IS POINTING OUT!!! ENGAGE ME!! ENGAGE ME! *Marurin Sasaki: (off-screen) Sit back down now!! *Rei Kobayashi: (off-screen) Sit back down right now!! *Monta Kimura: (off-screen) Sit back down now!! *Kirinta Kusano: (off-screen) Sit back down now!!! *Satomi Hiroyuki: (off-screen) I agree with Kirinta Kusano!! Sit back down right now or else Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara will put you in time out at my house!! *Ratso Catso: (in Steven voice 2000% louder) SHUT UP, EVERYONE!!! I WILL DESTROY THE BIG SCREEN BY SETTING THE BIG SCREEN ON FIRE!!! *Kikko Hayashida: (off-screen) (1600% louder) Oh my god!!! Ratso Catso!! I can't believe this!! How dare you set the big screen on fire while movie was playing!! *Hana Shimano: (off-screen) You also made Sakurako Koinuma cry in tears! *cut: To Ratso Catso's 3 story house. *Shimajirō Shimano: Ratso Catso, we can't believe you set the big screen on fire while Beauty and the Beast (2017) was playing!! Now we're gonna have to pay $2 million to buy another big screen!! *Mimirin Midorihara: Even worse, you made Sakurako Koinuma cry due to you setting the big screen on fire! *Nyakkii Momoyama: That's it! You are so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded big time! Now it is about time to let Tommy Shimano to come over and beat you up again! Tommy Shimano, beat Ratso Catso up!! *Tommy Shimano: Prepare for some bleeding!! Part 2 Finale: Senichi Tanaka Comforts Sakurako Koinuma/Sakurako Koinuma's Bedtime Feet Worship Sakurako Koinuma is whimpering, sobbing and whining in distraught as Senichi Tanaka is comforting her due to Ratso Catso setting the big screen on fire. Senichi Tanaka: It's okay, Sakurako-chan. Ratso Catso got sent to bed early. He won't make you cry again. Sakurako Koinuma: crying and sobbing hysterically Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I know! Sniffles We hate it when Ratso Catso sets the big screen on fire!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! Senichi Tanaka: It's okay to cry, Sakurako. Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima are making us and our friends and classmates waffles and French toast for dinner. Sakurako Koinuma: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me. I will feel happy when Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima make us pancakes, waffles and French toast. Koinuma began sobbing quietly as Shimajirō Shimano continued comforting her with his hug until she stops crying. Tanaka and Sakurako Koinuma hugged and kissed each other. They and their friends and classmates soon had waffles and French toast Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima made for dinner. They had chocolate and vanilla ice cream for dessert. Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Senichi Tanaka and Sakurako Koinuma are all nice and comfy in their PJs. They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 60 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. Koinuma began to yawn and Senichi Tanaka began to notice her yawning. Senichi Tanaka: Sakurako Koinuma, are you ok? Sakurako Koinuma: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after Ratso Catso set the big screen on fire. Senichi Tanaka: I know, Sakurako. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when Ratso Catso set fire to the big screen. Sakurako Koinuma: yawns I know. again Can you please worship my feet to help me sleep? It is our bedtime because it is now 8:00 P.M. Senichi Tanaka: Yes, Sakurako-chan. Tanaka felt extremely sorry for Sakurako Koinuma due to Jimmy De Santa hurting her and began nicely massaging her feet. Koinuma felt her body immediately beginning to relax as she saw Senichi Tanaka nicely massaging her feet, pressing his thumbs gently against the soft soles before him. Koinuma wiggled her toes cutely as Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her feet with pure kindness, causing her to moan with pure delight. Sakurako Koinuma: moaning with pleasure Ooooooooh...Senichi. This is so nice. Koinuma happily wiggled her toes again as Senichi Tassaging her feet with heavenly pleasure. She seems to be extremely exhausted. Poor thing. Sakurako Koinuma: moaning with pure pleasure Senichi , this is so peaceful... Koinuma continued moaning with heavenly pleasure as Senichi Tanaka continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight. Koinuma yawned as she wiggled her toes cutely 12 times while Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her soles with pure heavenly delight. Senichi Tanaka has became extremely more foot fetish for Sakurako Koinuma's feet everytime he worships them to help her sleep. Sakurako Koinuma is feeling very relaxed and peaceful as Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her feet with pure heavenly pleasure. She never felt this relaxed before in her life. Sakurako Koinuma: moaning with heavenly delight Thanks, Senichi. This is a very good feeling for me.....you are like my feet worshipper to help me rest and sleep peacefully in bed.....yawns Senichi Tanaka : Thanks, Sakurako. You sure are very exhaused. A nice foot worship will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. Sakurako Koinuma: yawns Yes...I know.. Koinuma continued wiggling her toes as Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure while she continued moaning with heavenly delight. She is extremely exhausted from all that intense bawling due to Ratso Catso setting the big screen on fire while Beauty and the Beast (2017) was playing. Sakurako Koinuma's soles are very soft and her brown fur is very soft. Senichi Tanaka has became extremely more foot fetish for Sakurako Koinuma's feet everytime he worships them to help her sleep. Everytime Senichi Tanaka happily sees Sakurako Koinuma wiggle her toes cutely while she is showing off his feet while sitting down, he nicely worships her feet to help her rest and sleep peacefully. Sakurako Koinuma: on moaning with pure happiness and pleasure Oooooooooooh......Senichi-san . This......is so....peaceful and heavenly. You're......like my feet worshipper.....to help me sleep peacefully in bed. I'm ready to.....yawns go to sleep..... Koinuma yawned and fell asleep as Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her feet with pure pleasure. She is completely exhausted and tired from all that bawling due to Ratso Catso setting the big screen on fire while Beauty and the Beast (017) was playing. Thank goodness she is sleeping peacefully as Senichi continued massaging her soles with heavenly pleasure. Koinuma continued sleeping very peacefully in bed as Senichi Tanaka continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight. Koinuma moaned with pure pleasure in her slumber as Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her soles for 30 minutes and began nicely massaging her toes gently with pure delight. Koinuma continued sleeping like an angel as Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her toes gently with pure heavenly delight without hurting her. Sakurako Koinuma: with delight in sleep Ooooooohhhh........Senichi-san.......this is.....so.....angelic........ Koinuma continued sleeping heavenly as Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her toes for 30 minutes began licking her soles. Koinuma moaned with heavenly pleasure in her sleep as Senichi Tanaka continued licking her soles with pure pleasure. Koinuma slept peacefully as Senichi Tanaka continues licking her soles with pure pleasure. Senichi Tanaka likes the sweet taste of Sakurako Koinuma's soles. Her soles taste like chocolate ice cream. Senichi Tanaka is very good at worshipping Sakurako Koinuma's feet to help her sleep Koinuma continued moaning with pure heavenly pleasure in her sleep as Senichi Tanaka continued sucking on her toes with pleasure. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days